harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusuf Kama
"INT. KAMA MANSION—1896—NIGHT ... The twelve-year-old KAMA runs after his mother, tugs at her hand, and tries to pull her back upstairs." |blood = Pure-blood |gender = Male |family = *Mustafa Kama (father) *Laurena Kama (mother) * Leta Lestrange (half-sister)†'''Fantastic Beasts' 2 spoilers out on Yusuf Kama's ties to Leta Lestrange & Credence'' at Snitch Seeker *Kama family |loyalty = Kama family |theme = wizard |species = Human|skin = Brown|wand = Unknown}} Yusuf Kama (born c. 1884) was a French-African wizard, son of Laurena and Mustafa Kama, and half-brother of Leta Lestrange. He claimed to be the last male in his pure-blood family line. Biography In 1927, Yusuf Kama was on a mission and tracked Credence Barebone to Paris. Yusuf had taken an Unbreakable Vow to track Credence down and kill him because he believed him to be Corvus Lestrange, the son of Corvus Lestrange IV who had Imperiused Kama's mother into marriage.https://ew.com/movies/2018/10/15/pottermore-excerpt-fantastic-beasts-yusuf-kama/ Personality and traits Yusuf Kama, much like a Slytherin, was extremely ambitious, cunning, and resourceful, shown in his desperation to track down and kill Corvus Lestrange (V), so as to fulfill the Unbreakable Vow which Yusuf's father Mustafa Kama had forced him to give. Indeed, Yusuf was so desperate to complete this mission, that he tricked and trapped Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, and Jacob Kowalski, and later even ruthlessly threatened to kill Jacob if the No-Maj was to get in his way. Moreover, Yusuf was notably cunning enough to trick even the highly skilled Auror Tina. Despite Yusuf's occasional ruthlessness, however, he had a softer side - Yusuf deeply loved his mother Laurena Kama; he was not a Pure-blood supremacist; Yusuf intended to release Newt, Jacob, and Tina after completing his mission; he expressed pity for the young man (who he thought was) Corvus V, while preparing to kill him; and Yusuf seemed to harbor no ill will towards his half-sister Leta Lestrange, even hesitating before stating that her father Corvus Lestrange (IV) had never loved her (apparently not wishing to hurt Leta's feelings). After learning that his Vow was void (due to Corvus V already being dead), Yusuf consistently displayed his more moral and selfless side - not being tempted by Grindelwald's persuasive speech, risking his life to save Nagini from the blue fire, and then helping Nicolas Flamel, as well as his former situational enemies, by conjuring purifying orange flames. Inspired by the selfless sacrifice his half-sister Leta, Yusuf officially joined the Global Wizarding War on the side opposing Grindelwald, and journeyed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to meet with Albus Dumbledore. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical Mastery': Yusuf Kama seems to be a rather powerful wizard, as he was confident in his ability to kill the immensely dangerous Credence Barebone, in order to fulfill the Unbreakable Vow his father had forced him to give. Yusuf also successfully aided Nicolas Flamel, Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander and Tina Goldstein in saving Paris from the incredibly destructive blue fire conjured by Gellert Grindelwald. *'Detective Skills:' Yusuf had immense skills in tracking and deduction, since he tracked down Credence Barebone to the Circus Arcanus just as quickly as the highly skilled MACUSA Auror Tina Goldstein did. Yusuf was later able to track down Credence and Nagini again, this time to the Lestrange Mausoleum. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Yusuf was quite skilled at fending off Dark Magic, as seen when he was able to quickly follow Nicolas Flamel's instructions on how to cast the orange, purifying fire necessary to contain the violent blue ones left by Gellert Grindelwald, and helped to prevent the destruction of Paris. *'Charms': Yusuf was apparently highly capable in Charms, since he only failed to track down Corvus Lestrange (V) prior to the shipwreck due to Irma Dugard's barely detectable half-elf magic. Moreover, Yusuf swiftly disarmed Newt Scamander of the latter's wand. *'Transfiguration': Yusuf was able to swiftly conjure bars through a doorway, trapping Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski, along with Tina Goldstein, in a chamber. *'Divination:' Yusuf had some knowledge of the subject, given his great familiarity with The Predictions of Tycho Dodonus. *'Care of Magical Creatures': Yusuf had at least some skill in this subject, given his ability to effectively keep the parasite in his eye at bay with magical eye-drops. However, Yusuf's knowledge of the creature was far inferior to Newt's, since the parasite still managed to incapacitate him at an unforseen moment, while Newt was able to extract it from Yusuf's eye in mere seconds. *'Love:' Yusuf deeply loved his parents, being devastated at the loss of his beloved mother Laurena Kama to Corvus Lestrange (IV), and agreeing with his father Mustafa Kama's order to give an Unbreakable Vow to avenge his family' ruin by killing the one Corvus IV most loved. While not getting much time to know his half-sister Leta Lestrange, Yusuf loved her too in a way, sympathizing with that fact that she wasn't loved by her own father. Indeed, Yusuf seemingly resolved to honor Leta's memory by joining the side opposing Gellert Grindelwald in the Global Wizarding War. *'Apparition': Yusuf, like most adult wizards, could Apparate at will. However, he seemed more skilled than most, as he Apparated away from the blue fire left by Grindelwald, while also saving Nagini in the process. *'Nonverbal magic': Yusuf was very skilled at nonverbal magic, with him conjuring bars through a doorway, and later assisting Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander, Nicolas Flamel, and Tina Goldstein, in containing and dissipating the lethally dangerous blue fire left behind by Grindelwald, all without uttering a word. *'Indomitable willpower': Yusuf possessed immense willpower and bravery, with him resisting Grindelwald's persuasive speech, instead valiantly fighting against the Dark Wizard's blue fire, and, inspired by his half-sister Leta's sacrifice, joining the Global Wizarding War against Grindelwald. *'Bilingualist:' Yusuf, due to his Senegalese heritage, fluently spoke both his native French and English, though he had a slight accent in the latter. Etymology * Yusuf is the Arabic equivalent to Joseph, meaning "God increases in peity, power, and influence" in Hebrew. ** It is also the name of a prophet in the Qu'ran, the only one of Jacob's/Yaacob's children gifted with prophecy. He was Jacob's eleventh child, and was considered his favourite. * Kama is a Sanskrit name meaning "love." Behind the scenes *Yusuf Kama was played by William Nadylam in . Gallery Crimes-of-Grind.jpg|Yusuf Kama talks with Newt and Jacob. Appearances * * Notes and references ru:Юсуф Кама pl:Yusuf Kama fr:Yusuf Kama es:Yusuf Kama Category:African individuals Category:French individuals Category:Kama family Category:Males Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards